


miracle tale

by serenitea



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitea/pseuds/serenitea





	miracle tale

“make a wish.”

it was a rather strange request as they both sat quietly in the practice room with no one else. hyungseob just shrugged his shoulders and gave a mindless look. “if you had to make just one wish, what would it be?”

justin snorted, the older was always saying useless statements such as this but he decided to just enlighten him and play along. “to debut.”

“lame answer,” hyungseob resorted back before fully lying on his side and facing the younger with curious eyes. “i would want to teleport anywhere i wanted in the world. sounds fun, huh?”

the younger rolls his eyes, extremely uninterested in whatever hyungseob had to say. but jungjung, euiwoong, and seunghyuk weren’t here and he decided it was more entertaining to speak to the older rather than suffer in silence.

justin hated the silence. if it was one thing that the five of them all hated, it was complete silence. euiwoong spoke so much that even the director got annoyed, jungjung had an overwhelming presence that wouldn’t dare shut up, and although seunghyuk was the quietest out of all of them, was a burst of energy whenever they went outside. especially when they went to go karaoke. seunghyuk was a wild man when it came to that.

“sure,” justin finally answers back and he sees hyungseob’s mouth lift upwards. he’s satisfied with the younger’s answer, even if it was a simple word. “take me along, then.”

“my pleasure.”

justin smiled, which made hyungseob grin even wider. “we could make our story. everyone has their own story. we could make our own.”

“sounds good.”

* * *

 

when seunghyuk got eliminated first, justin couldn’t help but cry. in the inside, he was a mess, wanting nothing more but to breakdown and sob uncontrollably. but he was on national television and he simply couldn’t have any of that. instead, he gripped his seat and bit the inside of his cheek.

it was an absolute nightmare having to watch seunghyuk at the bottom of the pyramid, the tears just flowing endlessly down his flushed cheeks. justin couldn’t bear the sight and chose to look down on his lap.

ah. he’s sure he’s lost weight once again. he hasn’t eaten, slept, or done anything properly, the thought of elimination stuck to the back of his mind. he’s never shown it to the older boys, but he’s sure that his company friends have caught up on his emotions.

he’d never admit it, though.

when seunghyuk went home, a little bit of his heart was empty. he laid on his back on the wooden floor of the practice room, the smell of sweat reeked but gradually he had gotten used to the odor that he was constantly surrounded by 24/7.

the door to the room opened and hyungseob walked in, a warm smile spread on his lips. “i thought i would find you here. is the baby having trouble sleeping?”

justin rolled his eyes. it was nearing four in the morning, and they had to get up in two hours. what was sleep anyways. “if anyone’s the baby here, it should be you. you were the one crying into your pillow last night.”

hyungseob frowned. “you heard that?”

“dude, everyone heard it. it was pretty embarrassing.”

“you didn’t save me?”

“friends don’t save each other from embarrassment.”

hyungseob paused for a moment and snickered. “you’re right. when the opportunity comes, i’ll embarrass you ever more.”

“when?”

“when.”

it was quiet for some time before justin spoke again. “i miss seunghyuk.”

“me too.”

the rest of the hour drifted off as justin’s eyes slowly began to betray him as he fell asleep with hyungseob stroking the top of his hair. 

* * *

 

when it was his and jungjung’s turn to be eliminated, he just shrugged his shoulders. he looked up to euiwoong and hyungseob at the pyramid and grinned. they really deserved to be up there.

jungjung tightened his grip onto justin’s shoulder as he saw sewoon approach them with teary eyes before going over and taking jungjung into his arms. justin didn’t even know they were close, but jungjung always had an impact on other people and making friends was as easy for him as counting one to ten.

he could hear sewoon mumbling apologies and jungjung chuckling softly and saying more but congratulations and rubs to his back. justin couldn’t help but feel jealous. he wanted someone to pat his head and tell him he did a good job.

it wasn’t until he saw hyungseob speed walk towards him that his heart began to beat a lot faster. hyungseob had a sympathetic smile on his face as he came, grabbed justin’s arms, and pulled him into a hug.

“you did good,” he whispered and justin could have sworn that he could have melted right then and there. it was extremely comforting, especially coming from a close friend to hear that he had done well.

“can i have that wish now and teleport back home?”

hyungseob laughed and said nothing more, but justin could tell that his laughter contained no happiness. it sounded so empty, so lost. hyungseob at least still had euiwoong, so he didn’t have to worry much about him.

he lifted his eye from hyungseob’s shoulder to see gwanghyun sobbing onto jungjung’s chest now, eunki right next to him as he smiled adoringly towards the younger. it seemed the starship trainees had really taken a liking to jungjung, which warmed justin’s heart.

he could tell he and eunki, however, were disappointed but didn’t want to the younger trainees know and instead give them strength and encouragement instead, muttering, “don’t worry” over and over to those who had fallen.

euiwoong made his way towards jungjung, entwining their fingers together and justin could tell he was holding back his tears.

justin didn’t know how long he was in hyungseob’s arms but the older didn’t show signs of letting go soon and so he followed suit. a few minutes pass and hyungseob was shaking and justin felt a wet puddle forming on his left shoulder.

“hey.”

“hm?”

“you know how you told me everyone has their own story?”

“yeah.”

“i think mine just ended.”


End file.
